<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second time is the charm by Banashee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232618">Second time is the charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee'>Banashee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>65 Random Prompts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Cooking, Cooking, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Tony and Clint got drunk and married in Las Vegas. Now, they live a happy life together, and their anniversary comes up. Tony wants to make it special.<br/>Thank God he's got good friends who are willing to help out and keep him from setting the entire tower on fire in the process - because as many talents as he has, cooking isn't one of them. </p><p>PART 4 OF A MINI SERIES</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>65 Random Prompts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second time is the charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another prompt list thingy with my dear friend @banana_ink.<br/>Full prompt list can be found here:<br/>https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/190342596571/65-random-writing-prompts</p><p>    This is the final part of a individual mini series</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Second Time is the charm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh God, who's dead or dying?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony turns around, spatula in his hand and a confused look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? No one is dead or in the process of getting there. I'm just cooking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes you are. Which is why I'm asking." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rude, Pepper." he gestures with the hand holding the spatula, accidentally flicking sauce in her general direction. "Oops, sorry 'bout that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper looks at him, unimpressed. She does that a lot. Then, she dips a finger into the drop of sauce on the counter top, and in an spontaneous boost of bravery, tastes it. To her credit, she manages to keep a mostly straight face, even when her insides shrivel up at the sensation - there is a whole lot of salt and little else. Probably a bit of an burned aftertaste, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony, however, is well practiced is reading her micro expressions - they've been friends for too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That bad?" he asks, and Pepper just looks at him, very very flatly and then nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you planning to feed this to, and what horrible thing did they do to deserve this?" she </span>
</p><p>
  <span>asks, getting a glass from the cabinet and filling it with water from the fridge dispenser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony sighs, waving the spatula around as he talks, splattering sauce around the kitchen once again - Pepper tries to side steps the mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was supposed to be a test run. You know the wedding anniversary is coming up and I was gonna surprise Clint with a nice dinner at home. He cooks all the time and I wanted to return the favor, but, well.” he waves at the half burned and over salted mess on the stove. Then, Tony dips a spoon into the pan to taste it - his face scrunches up in disgust and he drops the spoon into the sink and nearly dumps the pan after it, making a gagging noise and glares in the general direction of the ruined dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not. Unless giving your partner food poisoning is considered romantic these days. Even then… Okay so this was a shit idea.” he grumbles, clearly annoyed and more than a little disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper has been typing on her phone ever since she learned the reason for the cooking attempt, making thoughtful noises. Now, she quickly walks over to stop Tony from making any harsh decisions right now. Gently, she grabs him by the shoulders, stirring him away from the stove. He lets her, and her next words are firm but reassuring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop. Don’t move. Help is on the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, footsteps come closer to the kitchen. A familiar voice says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me nothing caught on fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And another sighs, “Oh dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the doorway stand Bruce and Steve, clearly expecting the worst and prepared for everything. Tony would be offended but as it is, they’re his best hope right now. Pepper may be a good moral support, but she hates cooking, so he is actually happy to see those two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet but I’m working on it.” he quips back, grinning brightly for a few seconds with one of his million dollar showman fake smiles. Then his face falls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please help, I’m about to throw this whole thing out the window.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper leaves them to it, with a small smile and a kiss to his cheek she turns to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got this. Just don’t attempt doing this alone on the day and you’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Bruce inspects the concoction on the stove with a mildly curious expression that he’s often wearing in the lab, mainly when something unexpected and slightly concerning happens and he wants to see how it’ll work out. Steve, in good foresight, pulls out more ingredients from the refrigerator.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them taste the sauce, despite Tony’s warning protests. They taste it very, very carefully and it’s a testament to their friendship that they do so - neither of them spits it back out but the cringe is enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s start neutralizing the salt for one.” Bruce decides, and who would have known that heavy cream and honey help with that - so does the stretching of the liquid. In the end, the three of them manage to salvage the meal, and even more so, are able to enjoy it despite the burned bits they need to pick from their plates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little while later, when they clear the table and get to washing up, Steve says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us help on the big day, alright? Just to be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do.” says Bruce, and Tony huffs a laugh as he stands in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you both.” he claims, but the fact that he’s got one arm wrapped around each of them and the happy smile on his face betray him. Pulling his friends close, he adds, “Really tho, thank you. I would totally screw this up otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know, that’s why we’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck you!” he scoffs, but they’re all laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*+~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the morning of the second wedding anniversary, Tony wakes up to a text message from Clint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘On the way back rn, debrief on base after. Might even make it home on time! :) I Love you’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It brings a happy smile to his face, even early in the morning before he’s had coffee. This mission had come up last minute as always, and the possibility of them having to spend this day apart had been quite high. As it looks now, they might at least have a nice and quiet evening together, and it’s more than they could have hoped for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony types a reply,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Good morning beloved, that’s great news - you better get your ass over here asap, I miss you ;)’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he opens up another chat, his ongoing conversation with Natasha which for about 60%, consists of memes and links to obscure YouTube videos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hey-o, can you please let me know when you guys are wrapping up at HQ? Possibly distract Clint if you finish early? Gotta prepare a surprise. Should be done around 7-ish.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her reply comes almost instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sure thing. Happy anniversary :)’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Thanks, Itsy-bitsy. You’re the best :)’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I know.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The day passes surprisingly fast, then. One moment, Tony is relaxing on the couch, drinking coffee while Lucky sprawls happily over his legs as he scratches the good spot behind his ears and then, his phone alarm goes off that tells him he’s got a cooking date with Steve and Bruce. And because these guys are amazing friends, they show up on the door to the penthouse just in time for the three of them to start preparing a nice three course dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s fun, and with the “adult supervision” Tony finds himself perfectly capable of doing this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, this would have been impossible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony, you’re one of the smartest people alive and you have many talents - but cooking isn’t one of them.” he’s been told on more than one occasion, and it’s been true for most of his life. But things are different now - he wants to learn. He wants this small part of everyday life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those last few years, he finds himself happier than he can remember being, possibly ever, and it feels simply amazing to have this - this life, this love. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he’s put the main course into a low oven to keep warm, the door opens just in time for him to enter the hallway, and then Tony gets pulled into a embrace and lifted off his feet for a moment.  He holds on tight, then he pulls Clint down for a proper kiss to welcome him home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them take their time in greeting each other, and despite being apart for only about a week, it feels like they haven’t seen each other in forever. And it’s their anniversary, for fuck’s sake. They’re allowed to be as sappy as they damn well please - at least until Lucky interrupts them because he’s tired of waiting and jumps up on Clint until he’s slobbered all over his face and happily demands cuddles right then and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dropping his duffle bag to the floor, Clint asks Tony what he would like to eat and it causes him to smile knowingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I cook for you?” he asks, and Clint looks at him, blinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now? I mean… Don’t take this the wrong way Babe but is that… Safe? We can just order something in if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trick question, I already did. Well, I had help. So it won’t send us into the hospital if that’s what you’re concerned about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you-” Clint steps closer to him, gently placing his hands on Tony’s upper arms as he smiles at him. There is something soft in his eyes, and Tony falls in love all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made an effort to cook something for today even though you almost never do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I- I wanted to do something nice for today, and I didn’t know when you’d be home so I didn’t book anything. Besides, you cook and bake all the time for us, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and well. I appreciate that a lot and I just wanted to do this for you. I had help, but yes. Come on!” He pulls him into the dining room, which he’d actually decorated. Nothing big, just a few candles and a bouquet of flowers but it does look nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the table, there is a large bottle of Asgardian mead, a gift for them that Thor left before he went to spend the weekend with Jane in New Mexico.  It’s strong, and more than even the two of them can finish in one evening. But it’s good, and they know it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dinner is relaxed as always, and they enjoy each others company and the conversations - anything and everything they can talk about, and while Clint fills him in on the latest SHIELD gossip and rumors, some of which leave Tony laughing hard enough that he almost chokes on his mead, he tells him what has been going on back home, including the first dinner mishap and how their friends had saved his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, Lucky has made himself comfortable under the table, chewing on one of his giant treats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re just starting on the main course - steaks with garlic potato casserole and roasted asparagus, when Clint says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is really good, Tony. Thank you. For the effort and for doing this.” He smiles, and reaches over with one hand, which he happily takes and squeezes back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like it. And it makes me think that I should do this more often, since, well, you do it all the time. Seems fair to do my part, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do other things all the time. It’s just… Both of us do different things, and that’s okay with me. I like to cook, you build and fix stuff.” He shrugs. “Love languages and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A while ago, they’d talked about that for a bit, and it’s true. They show their love and affection in different ways sometimes, and that’s okay - they know and recognize these things by now, and it only helps them understand each other better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, cooking is kinda fun.” Tony says then, and a big smile spreads all over Clint’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could do that together if you like. I could teach you and we could try new recipes!” He’s clearly excited about that, in this familiar and almost childlike way of his, and it’s all Tony can do to agree. God, he loves this man so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time dessert is on the table, they share that and a pot of coffee and have moved their seats even closer together, ankles hooked around each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey, I’ve got a surprise for you, too.” Clint says then, as if he just remembered but he pulls and envelope from somewhere on his person which makes it clear he’s been waiting. The envelope is thick and slightly off-white - clearly good quality paper. Curiously, Tony opens it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a card, and it looks handmade. Sturdy, structured paper, and two birds on the front - parrots on a tropical island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the inside, there are just a few words written, in Clint’s familiar large scrawl, but it makes him smile widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Voucher for two weeks vacation on Bora Bora. All responsibilities back home are covered’</span>
  </em>
  <span> it says, followed by a time frame,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Happy anniversary. I love you’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a lopsidedly drawn heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, that’s great! Thank you. How did you manage that all is covered?” Tony asks, beaming at Clint - it’s been too long since they actually had any time off without being interrupted via The End Of The World. And they’re in desperate need of a break and some alone time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint just grins. “Magic and good friends.” he says ominously, and leans close to Tony, pulling him into a soft kiss as he runs one hand through his dark hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they break apart, Tony takes both of Clint’s hands in this, and despite being happy and content he looks a little bit nervous - there is no need to, he knows, but still. Clint seems to catch on to it, looking at him with his head crooked slightly to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, uh, dinner wasn’t the only surprise I had for tonight.” Tony says, and takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is kinda ridiculous, given for how long we’ve been together already and especially how that happened, but. I was wondering, would you like to marry me agan? Sober and properly this time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer comes almost instantly, in the form of another long kiss and an enthusiastic “Yes, of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes them a while to let go of each other again. But they happily continue drinking coffee and eating chocolate mousse, simply enjoying the time together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same day?” Clint asks, pragmatic as always - neither of them is great at remembering important dates - two different wedding anniversaries would be too much for people like them who were to forget their own birthdays if it wasn’t for JARVIS and teammates who know them too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please. Everything else would just call for a disaster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would. And hey, we can avoid Fake Elvis this time!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony laughs out loud. “I’m sure he will be heartbroken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well.” Clint shrugs, grinning. “He’ll live.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*+~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <b>Prompt No. 54: “Can I cook for you?”</b>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>